


let the whole world melt away

by budd



Series: you can ebb & i can flow [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Getting Together, Post-Episode: s06e14 Happy Ending, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd
Summary: Stevie and Alexis slow dance at David and Patrick's wedding reception.Title from "Dance with You" from the Original Broadway Cast of The Prom and a companion piece toNo One Can Say What We Get to Be
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Series: you can ebb & i can flow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170545
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	let the whole world melt away

Alexis wraps her arms around Stevie's shoulders, letting her fingers play at the nape of her neck. Stevie leans back into the touch, closing her eyes as she envelops Alexis' waist in her hands. They were each eleven drinks deep now, Stevie also having smoked a couple blunts earlier after David's post-massage breakdown.

To say Stevie had never envisioned herself with Alexis would be a lie. Whenever Alexis said she was meeting Ted for a date night, a ping echoed through her heart, but now she had Alexis right where she wanted her: in her arms, fiddling with her hair.


End file.
